


Numb

by ImprovFanartist



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Blood and Injury, Cutting, F/F, Self-Harm, Triggers, rushed writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprovFanartist/pseuds/ImprovFanartist
Summary: Spinel has... Less than healthy coping mechanisms. TW for blood mention and self harm.I just edited the living hell out of this so uh... Yeah.
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Numb

I want to say it hurt. That the blade in my arm was painful. But no. There was nothing. No flinch, no sting, just the slight warm tingle of shiny crimson trickling down. 

I tried it again. And again. And kept going until there really wasn't much room for anything else. Still nothing. 

There were times when I tried different ways to cope. I tried to drink, but couldn't hold it down. Smoking didn't help either, and there was no way I was gonna resort to anything that involved my nose. Nothing worked anyway, and we were too broke for therapy so that was never an option.

I thought maybe physical pain would help, but it didn’t. Not like it used to, anyway. It only made me feel bad for the mess I'd have to clean out of the table. 

_**Let's just hope Peeps doesn't see this. That would be a nightmare in itself.**_

“Hey, Spins, wh- _**SPINEL!!”**_ I looked up to the woman in the doorway. _**Ah nuts, my wife caught me.**_ She immediately grabbed the blade and held my arm up. “Spinel what on _Earth_ were you _thinking!?”_

"I uh-"

''Shut up shut up shut up. Just keep your arm right here. Don't fucking move or I swear you'll never hear the end of it ” She put my arm up and quickly walked toward the bathroom.

_**Did she... Did she mean to just hold it in the air?** _

...

_**The blood is oddly satisfying to watch... too bad it's really fucking sticky. She wouldn't mind if I licked it.... Right?** _

"If I turn around and you're doing something weird, I'm gonna fucking ground you."

Sure enough, she turned on her heel and caught me with my tongue nearly pressed against my arm. She wiped my arm clean with a wet towel and wrapped my arm in... Something.

"Aight spins, we're gonna have to stop at Pearl's place." I let out a long, loud sigh. I've always hated Pearl for petty reasons. "Hey, you don't get to complain. You brought this upon yourself. Plus, she's probably the only person who can give you stitches without running our bank accounts into the negatives."

So off we went to Doctor Perfect Prissy Neat Freak's. I gotta give her some credit, though. She doesn't ask questions and likes to punch cops.

Long story short, she gave me stitches, I thanked her (if you could call "me not insulting her" thanking her), and I may or may not have stolen a handful of those little honey sticks she keeps on her livingroom table. _**Where does she even get these??**_

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. You read the whole thing. Might wanna go read a comfort fic or somethin, damn.
> 
> Also I dont know how to end stories...


End file.
